El cielo de los culpables
by Shiga San
Summary: Se enamoró de él a primera vista, pero las cosas nunca son fáciles, ni siquiera para alguien de su inteligencia. Por que el amor nunca ha sido fácil para nadie; y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. KakaIru.


Jamás había pretendido nada importante ni para él ni para nadie.

Le gustaba su vida sedentaria y simple, solo salpicada de vez en cuando por alguna misión un poco más complicada de lo habitual.

Nunca había sido demasiado exigente con nada, se ceñía a las normas impuestas sin dar problemas. No había sacado partido de su nombre y del hecho de ser familia de un líder. Todo eso no le importaba.

Desde su más tierna infancia había aprendido a pasar desapercibido entre sus compañeros, aunque era consciente de que eso no siempre sucedía.

Era exótico, por el color de su pelo y llamaba la atención aunque no quisiera, a si que se limitó a pasar sus días de estudiante alejado de los conflictos de patio típicos de la edad.

Cuando finalmente la adolescencia le llegó, se centró en limar sus habilidades como ninja, con la esperanza de no acabar muerto en cualquier rincón alejado del mundo.

Su vida era monótona y tranquila. Ni siquiera había sentido atracción física por ninguno de sus congéneres, eso quedaba fuera de sus prioridades y necesidades más importantes.

Hasta aquel momento en el bar, rodeado de amigos y compañeros, no había sido verdaderamente consciente de su propia existencia.

Nunca se había sentido importante para nadie más allá del compañerismo típico entre soldados, en las que su intervención había sido crucial para salvar alguna situación peliaguda y tampoco había tratado de ser imprescindible para nadie más allá de las misiones.

Cuando no trabajaba simplemente desaparecía.

Le gustaba hacerse invisible y observar cosas que para el resto eran insignificantes pero que a él le distraían de la realidad a la que se veía empujado una y otra vez.

Y ahí estaba, observando como siempre, evitando amablemente los intentos de Anko por que se uniera a la fiesta y bailara con ella y sus compañeras.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo y los otros ninjas ya lo sabían, pero para la pequeña kunoichi era como un ritual obligado.

Se acercaba a él y trataba de arrastrarle a la pista de baile tirando de uno de sus brazos, él se negaba, ella fingía enfadarse, él se disculpaba con una sonrisa y ella volvía al baile suspirando que con él "no había nada que hacer". Siempre era igual, pero esta vez era cierto que no quería bailar.

Toda su atención estaba puesta en el joven que había entrado con Mitarashi al local.

Sus ojos de color desigual le escudriñaban hasta el más mínimo rincón, tratando de ver en él algo que se le escapaba. Solía enorgullecerse internamente de su capacidad de retención, sobre todo con las caras, pero esta vez se sentía fuera de lugar.

Estaba seguro de que si le hubiera visto antes le recordaría, pero ese no era el caso.

Un auténtico desconocido le perturbaba.

Aunque estaba en la zona de baile, no hacía movimientos excesivos como sus compañeras ni trataba de empujar a la pista al resto de ninjas como hacía Anko.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, acompasados con la música, pero como si alternara la partitura solo para bailar unos acordes sí y otros no.

Estudió sus formas, memorizándolas en el proceso.

Su cabello largo, atado en una coleta alta, era el único dato certero que podía tener en cuenta, ya que las parpadeantes luces de colores del establecimiento no le daban indicios de su color exacto. Su rostro alargado coronado por unos enormes ojos que brillaban intensamente cuando reía. Ahh, su boca, carnosa y perfecta en su forma. Entre ambos detalles, una nariz pequeña de punta graciosamente redondeada. En su frente la placa que le identificaba como ninja, igual que él.

Se giró hacia la barra presumiblemente para pedir la siguiente consumición y Kakashi pudo deleitarse en la curva de su espalda y en las formas redondeadas donde esta pierde su nombre. Unas largas y torneadas piernas, y las sandalias recomendadas en sus pequeños pies.

Se fijó en sus brazos, ya que su atuendo los dejaba parcialmente a la vista, y no le pareció muy musculado. Se preguntó que clase de especialidad utilizaría un chico tan aparentemente indefenso.

Volvió de nuevo a contemplar sus ojos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que él le miraba. Desvió la mirada a la cerveza, abandonada hacía rato en la pequeña mesa frente a él y a una temperatura no apta para el consumo, o al menos, no para que resultara refrescante.

Sólo estaba mirando, a si que ¿Por qué había evitado su mirada? No había tenido ningún pensamiento lascivo ni nada parecido hacía esa chico (ni hacia ninguna otra persona), entonces ¿Por qué se avergonzaba?

Le había pillado en su exhaustivo escrutinio y no había sabido como reaccionar... Se llamó idiota a si mismo.

Una nueva y refrescante cerveza de la mano de Asuma le sacó de su estado.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento y desplazó el recipiente vacío hacia un lado de la mesa, posando la nueva en la misma marca de la anterior.

Su estudio a la forma de la pequeña botella de tonos miel acabó pasados dos minutos, en los que su acompañante no le molestó ni una sola vez. Asuma entendía que sus silencios eran necesarios y enriquecedores y era lo bastante cortés como para no cortarlos con un saludo innecesario.

Alzó la vista de nuevo para buscar al joven, aunque no la cabeza, que seguía encarando la superficie de la mesa.

Ahí estaba, bailando de nuevo y sonriendo a solo dios sabe que le estaría diciendo su compañera de fiesta. La música había cambiado para dar oportunidad a las parejas a tener un poco mas de contacto y el se quedó solo a un lado de la pista. Por un momento pensó fugazmente en acercarse y ser su "pareja" pero desistió inmediatamente al divisar a Anko acercándose a la mesa... ¿Él bailando? Por favor, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?...

Seguía con la vista puesta en el "joven desconocido", tan ensimismado, que el susurró del ninja Sarutobi le aceleró el corazón.

- Iruka – el barbudo señaló al ninja bailarín con la boquilla del botellín ante la expresión de desconcierto del otro jounin.

Su nombre resonó en las paredes de su cerebro mil veces durante los siguientes microsegundos...Era un susurro, un paladeo...Un nombre precioso.

Mitarashi acababa de sentarse a su lado cuando Asuma encendió un cigarrillo y puso toda su atención en los datos que el otro hombre le brindaba.

Supo que esa misma tarde había aprobado su acceso a chuunin (y que lo estaba celebrando, le había aclarado Anko), que tenía a su haber una larga lista de misiones, algunas de las cuales había escuchado en tugurios de mala muerte por boca de algunos ninjas desaprensivos de otras aldeas y que era un magnífico especialista en genjutsu y por lo visto también bastante bueno en infiltración y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (nunca mejor que yo, pensó con cierto orgullo)

De repente, el desconocido era un cúmulo de datos, fechas, números y palabras que ordenar. Se preguntó si él había despertado en Iruka el mismo interés. Asuma rió sin contestar, se encogió de hombros y dijo un "quien sabe" con cierta gracia.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. Daba igual los años que hiciera que le conocía, jamás llegaría a entenderle del todo, pero era un buen amigo y compañero y lo más importante, no buscaba admiración ni atención. Podían pasarse horas en silencio simplemente contemplando el atardecer en la aldea y no encontrar un momento más cómodo que aquel en todas sus vidas.

Habían compartido mucho más que atardeceres y silencios juntos. Kakashi conoció, gracias a la ayuda de Asuma, los placeres del sexo, cuando sus primeros "síntomas" empezaban a manifestarse y entorpecer su lógica durante las misiones de más alto riesgo, algo que no podía permitirse por nada del mundo

Le acompañó a lugares inhóspitos, poblados de hermosas y complacientes damas que lo agasajaban e instruían el antiguo arte de la seducción. Al fin y al cabo, el entrenamiento de índole sexual también tenía cabida dentro de sus materias obligatorias. Nunca se sabía cuando podían hacer falta conocimientos de ese tipo y lo mejor era ser hábil en cuantos mas mejor.

En este pensamiento estaba cuando su mirada regresó de nuevo al "bailarín solitario".

Seguía la música solo con los pies, pero sus ojos parecían buscar algo entre las luces intermitentes. Se preguntó si no había estado demasiado centrado en su trabajo como para pasar por alto la existencia de Iruka. Era hermoso, agraciado y precioso al menos es lo que le pareció en el rato que había empleado en observarle. ¿Cómo era posible que no le hubiese visto hasta ahora? Paseó la mirada por el local... Estaba claro que no era el único que se había fijado en el. ¿Pero sabían esos que le miraban lo que representaba el símbolo que brillaba en su frente? ¿Serían conscientes de que era un arma mortífera, precioso, pero un arma al fin y al cabo, listo y motivado para sesgar vidas en cuanto se lo ordenaran? Un conejo frente a una manada de lobos. Un príncipe en mitad de un campo de batalla. Un dios.

Kakashi contempló con cierta estupefacción como Genma, amparado en el atronador volumen de la música, se acercaba al chico y le decía algo al oído, algo que le hizo sonreír. Posó el palillo que perpetuamente descansaba en sus labios a la altura de la clavícula masculina y fue subiendo la punta del artilugio por su cuello, trazando la línea de sus labios como si los perfilase. Para entonces una de sus manos sostenía la copa del chuunin y la otra viajaba peligrosamente cintura abajo.

Asuma fue testigo de cómo la pasividad de su amigo se venía abajo en un solo segundo y trataba de esconder su rabia apretando el trozo de esponja bajo él con los dedos, demasiado fuerte como para ser un simple gesto trivial.

Estrechó la mirada hasta que sus ojos no eran más que una pequeña ranura bajo la bandana. Los dos ninjas sentados a su lado mantenían la vista fija en su rostro, esperando algo que no llegaba. Asuma desvió la mirada un momento y sonrió.

Iruka le arrebató la copa en un moviendo tan súbito que solo un ninja entrenado habría visto y se giró pivotando en uno de sus pies, dejando al jounin en la misma postura encorvada en la que estaba hablando con él. Cambió el palillo de sitio dentro de la boca. Mierda, otro que se le escapaba.

Caminó despacio en dirección a la mesa, atravesando el local por el medio de la pista, en un extraño movimiento oscilante. ¿Estaba borracho? No podía ser.

Kakashi miró los recipientes vacíos en la mesa y contó que desde que él estaba ahí había tomado cinco copas (y él llevaba ocho cervezas, no era lo mismo claro está)

Caminó tambaleante bajo la atenta mirada de los tres jounins y se dobló para susurrarle algo a Anko. Tropezó o eso le pareció hasta que vio que Anko le agarraba de la muñeca y cayó sobre Kakashi, que se limitó a abrir los brazos para recibirle en su regazo.

De repente, los delgados brazos del chuunin se aferraron a su cuello y se encontró con su cuerpo demasiado cerca. En un suspiro le avisó que se estaba mareando y Kakashi decidió tomar medidas urgentes. Pasó un brazo bajo las rodillas del chico y le acomodó contra su pecho, empujando la mesa levemente con el pie para abrir un espacio por el que pasar.

- ..."me lo llevo a que le dé el aire" fue lo único que dijo a sus acompañantes. Ninguno objetó. En cuanto la mesa quedó lejos de la vista del jounin, Iruka le pidió que le bajara.

De nuevo el agarre estrangulador en su cuello y el cuerpo de Iruka convulsionándose escondido.

Kakashi suspiró con cierto deje de cansancio...

Le había vomitado encima.

Genial


End file.
